We have to save our kingdom, a Gakuen Alice story
by a sparkling star in the dark
Summary: Mikan Yukihara it s the princess of the Yukihara kingdom, Natsume Hyuuga it s the prince of the Hyuuga kingdom, Hotaru Imai it s the princess of the Imai kingdom, and Ruka Nogi it s the prince of the Nogi kindom. When a war from the Dark kingdom, commanded by Persona, the king, leaves everyone dead, except for the 4 protagonists, what will they do to recover peace? will love bloom?
1. Prologue

Hi! I hope you like this story!

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi, I only belong the Trama/Story.

Epilogue

_In Alice World, there were 4 kingdoms, the Yukihara kingdom, The Hyuuga kingdom, the Imai kingdom, and the Nogi kingdom, they were all allies._

_Peace and Happiness were always around the place, especially when the two princes and two princesses were born. _

_But not all is happiness and peace in this story. Thee was a forgotten fifth Kingdom, it was the Dark Kingdom, and Persona, the king, was planning something terrible to happen..._

And? Did you like it? Should I go on with the story? Review please!


	2. Chapter 1

thanks for reviewing! you are the best! okay, lets continue with the story...

Gakuen alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi, I only own the story.

* * *

In the park of Central Village (let´s name it like that XD) there were two ten year old girls, or I should say best friends, playing in the swings. They were the princesses Mikan Yukihara and Hotaru Imai...

Mikan: Hotaruuu! let´s play hide and seeeek!

Hotaru: no (shots her in the head with a baka gun)

Mikan: what´s that Hotaru!? (with her hand in her head)

Hotaru: Invention #005 Baka Gun, it helps you to shut the idiots up

Mikan: Hotaru you meanie! But you are still my best friend :D!

Two boys that looked like 11 year old´s entered the park running and one of them bumped into mikan for accident.

?: gomene (sorry in japanese) i didn´t see you

Mikan: no problem! what´s your name?

?: my name is...

?: oee Ruka where are you?

Mikan: so your name is Ruka?

Ruka: Ruka Nogi, prince of the Nogi kingdom, and you are?

Mikan: Mikan Yukihara, princess of the Yukihara kingdom (they didn´t know each other)

Ruka: nice to meet you Milady, and your friend is?

Hotaru: (turns around) Hotaru Imai, princess of the Imai kingdom

Ruka: 0/0

?: ruka why are you talking to these girls?

Ruka: oh, he is my friend Natsume Hyuuga, prince of the Hyuuga kingdom

Natsume: Ruka, why are you telling them?

Ruka: because they are the princesses

Mikan: yeah, I´m Mikan Yukihara and she is Hotaru Imai

Natsume: who asked you, Polka?

Mikan: YOU ARE A PERVERT I DONT KNOW WHY YOU ARE A PRINCE!

Natsume: oi, you are making my ears bleed girl

BOOM!

Ruka: what was that!?

BOOM!

Mikan: it´s an explotion

Natsume: we already know that Polka

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Hotaru: let´s go to check

Mikan: hai ( yes)

when they went out they saw a black figure...

Natsume: Persona

Persona: yes, it´s me, and i´m coming here to destroy ALL OF YOU!

Natsume: (throws a fire ball at him) (he avoids it)

Persona: dont´t try to kill me so fast Hyuuga

Mikan: we are going to put an end to all this pain you are causing Persona!

Persona: oh no no no, cutie little girl, the pain is just beggining (evil laugh)

to be continued...

* * *

Did you like this chapter and the story, review please!

Toia-chan


	3. chapter 2: the beggining

Hi everybody! I´m so happy that you like my story! so here I come with a new chapter...

* * *

_In last chapter..._

_Mikan: we are going to put an end to all this pain you are causing Persona!_

_Persona: oh no no no, cutie little girl, the pain is just beggining (evil laugh)_

* * *

Ruka: what do you want from us?!

Persona: it´s easy, if I kill the four of you, the four kingdoms wouldn´t have a future and the black kingdom will rule, but first... , i´ll kill all the people from here (evil grin)

Hotaru: (tries to hit him with the Baka Gun and fails) damn

Natsume & Mikan: we won´t let you do that!

Persona: oh, really? you and what army?

silence...

Persona: see? you can´t beat me

Ruka: (calls a Lion) (what, can´t there be lions in the kingdoms?) Sakura, Imai! climb on the lion! we´ll se ya later!

Mikan: hai! come on Hotaru!(they climb on the lion and it starts running)

* * *

The four kings were in a reunion in the Hyuuga Castle when they heard an explotion, suddendly, the wall fell down, and a lot of soldiers from the black kingdom came in. They shoot to them with their weapons ( i´ll let you think of a weapon because i can´t think of any) and seconds later the four men bodies were on the flor in a pool of blood...

The same happened with the four queens... they were drinking tea in the garden of the Yukihara´s Castle, when a wall fell down and, well, you know the rest...

* * *

Mikan: I hope our parents are okay

Hotaru: ...

The lion suddendly stopped in the woods and the girls got off of him, then the lion dissapeared running. The two girls saw a little house and went to the door

Hotaru: (knocks) is anyone there?

The door opens...

?: Hi girls! what can I do for you? Oh my god you are the princesses!

Mikan: yeah, can we please come in? :)

?: Sure! (they enter the house)

Hotaru: may we know your name?

?: oh, I forgot! my name is Misaki Harada and he (points at a man that is in the kitchen reading) is my husband Tsubasa Andou

* * *

Natsume and Ruka are fighting with Persona...

Natsume: damn it he is strong! (he finally knocks him and leaves him unconscious)

Ruka: plan B (calls a tiger) hop on!

When they are away from him and the tiger is running to the woods too

Ruka: i hope the girls are okay

Natsume: these idiots are surely fine, but we are full of bruises and cuts

The tiger stops and they hop off...

Ruka: thanks (he is thanking an animal, what´s wrong with that?)

They see the same house that the girls saw...

Natsume: let´s come in

Ruka: (knocks the door) hello?

Mikan: it´s Ruka!(opens the door) oh my god boys you are full of bruises and cuts!

Natsume: oh, we didn´t know polka (sarcastic)

Mikan: .ha, whatever, come in!

Misaki: the princes are also here? wow!

Tsubasa: what´s wrong Misak... oh my god the princes and princesses are here!

Mikan: let me get water and towels for you (leaves the room) (comes back after a few minutes) now , clean yourselves

Natsume: polka, our arms are hurt, we can´t clean ourselves

Mikan: I have a name you know pervert... so who´s gonna clean you?

Natsume: (evil smile) I wonder who

Hotaru: we are not going to clean you

Misaki: c´mon girls! you have to clean your boyfriends!

mikan & hotaru: THEY ARE NOT OUR BOYFRIENDS!

Misaki: yeah right

natsume and ruka take off their shirts

Mikan sees that, even if natsume it´s young, he has well formed muscles... and ruka too

Natsume: like what you are seeing polka?

Mikan: (blushes a little but hides it) not really

when they finished cleaning the boys...

Mikan: finally we´re finished!

Natsume: you know, every single girl of my kingdom would have loved to do what you´ve done

Mikan: but i´m not a girl from your kingdom, am I?

Natsume: nop...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

* * *

to be continued...

REview please!


End file.
